


Day 25 - Armour

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [25]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Armor Making, Clothing, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Sooooo, where does this strap go again?





	Day 25 - Armour

“Ya know...when you asked me here to help you? I thought I would be helping out with like, oh I dunno~, some fancy lingerie for those two amazing guys you finally said yes to.” Rose sighed as she adjusted a strap on Rhapsody's vest.

“But noooo, you've got me _here_. Standing knee deep in _leather_ , trying to figure out how to **not** impede your overhead swing.”

Rhapsody bit her lip, losing the battle not to laugh as she blinked her eyes innocently at Rose.

“May I kindly remind you that I'm _short_!? Not much knee here! **Rude**!”

Laughter surrounded Rose as she gave a mock sigh, adjusting the strap again as she continued to adjust her friend's armor.

“Honestly, Music? If it weren't the fact that you were so amazing I'd tell you where you could shove all this leather.” Rose paused, a sly grin forming over her lips. “...Finn might like that. I should go see him l---”

“ _ **NON!**_ ”

Rose took her turn laughing, reaching for a silver buckle. “Just kidding...maybe~”

Rhapsody's eyes narrowed as she playfully glared at her friend. “That vampire does not need anymore ideas, thank you very much!”

“Oh but it would just be one tiny, innocent idea. And it would definitely be a good one for all these extra supplies. You'd have to drop the silver though. I have a feeling that'd be a total mood killer in the bedroom.”

“...Literally.”

Snickers escaped from them both as they continued to figure out the odds and ends of Rhapsody's new armor design. She had called Rose over for her opinion and the moment she saw her friend's nose scrunch up she knew she had to scrap the idea. Rose's strength had always been in design even though the younger woman could care a fig less about fashion. So long as it was cute and comfortable? She was fine.

“Ok, so what color are you dying it?”

“Gonna stick with black. The silver is already too much of a glare catcher in light.”

Rose nodded absently, reaching for another piece then putting it down. To be fair, she could understand why her friend was going through all the trouble. It was about time for them both to get some new armor and the Dusk Market carried a lot of really good ideas. She wondered if she should work on hers next.

“ _Oui_ , you're next. That's why I have so much.”

Rose didn't have to look at her friend to hear the smirk, smiling over her shoulder. “I still say you should create a nice little leather number for them. I could design and make it~”

“Tempting but no thanks.” Rhapsody muttered under her breath, “Finn ripped up my last one before Ezra got to appreciate it.”

Rose covered her mouth, shoulders shaking.

Rhapsody sighed, smiling all the same. “You think his many years alive would've taught him patience. Silly vampire.”

“Make him watch next time as punishment?” Rose smirked, bringing over another buckle to where she was standing.

“That's a good idea. Although, I think he'd end up talking Ezra into taking his side.”

Rose smiled softly at her friend. “That's ok. I think you'll win either way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> These two will be the end of me I swear. XD Go go Team R & R!
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
